Re-enacted by Ponies/Transcripts
Star Wars Re-enacted by Ponies :sounds :Rainbow Dash: How did my father die? :Fluttershy: He was murdered by Darth Pinkie. Pinkie was seduced by the Dark Side of the Horse. :Derpy: alien language, saying "I've been looking forward to this for a long time." :Applejack: Yes, I bet you have! :cocking, laser shot :Rainbow Dash: Oh no! Look out! It's the Mare in the Moon! :Fluttershy: That's no moon. It's a space station. :Rainbow Dash: Really? That's SO awesome! :Fluttershy: Not just ANY space station. A big, huge, massive, galaxy-controlling, tractor-beaming, could destroy a planet in a single shot, space station. :Rainbow Dash: Ha! That's nothing! We could just shoot a missle into its MANE reactor. It'll blow up in ten seconds flat. :explosion :Granny Smith: Now listen here. You must use the HORSE! :sounds :Pinkie Pie: Impressive! Obi-Shy Kenobi has taught you well. :Rarity: These chains are a CRIME against FASHION! crying :sounds :Twilight Sparkle: Dear Princess Celestia, Today I will DESTROY Rainbow Skywalker! :screaming :Twilight Sparkle: laughter Dragon Ball Z Re-enacted by Ponies :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, what does Scootaloo say about her friendship level? :Pinkie Pie: It's over 9,000!! :Twilight Sparkle: Holy sweet Celestia! That's enough friendship to destroy all of Equestria! :explosion Watchmen Re-enacted by Ponies :thunk :Applejack: Just a matter of time I reckon. :breaking :Pinkie Pie: This city's afraid of me. I've seen its true hooves. The streets are extended parties, and the parties are full of friendship. And when the neigh-sayers finally join the herd, the accumulated joy of all their friendship and magic will foam up around their waists. :Pinkie Pie: One of us died tonight, and somepony knows why. :Rainbow Dash: I heard he was working for Celestia. Maybe it was a political killing. :Pinkie Pie: Or maybe somepony's picking off costumed heroes. :Fluttershy: Dr. Mane-hattan thinks that there's going to be a nuclear war. :Twilight Sparkle: Why would I save a world I no longer have any friends in? :Rainbow Dash: Nooooooooo! :Pinkie Pie: Equestria will look up and shout, "save us"... and I'll whisper... Neigh. The Matrix Re-enacted by Ponies :Granny Smith: Ergo the pertinent, simultaneous, fundamental anomaly! Concordantly, the adequate, quintessential, sublime inevitability. Vis-a-vis, the delusion of choice! :sounds :Fluttershy: weakly You have to save Equestria! :Derpy Robot: What do you want? :Rainbow Dash: Friendship. :Applejack: Mr. Anderson. :Rainbow Dash: My name... is Neigh-o. Avengers Re-enacted by Ponies :Pinkie Pie: Okie Dokie Loki. :chriping :shouts, smack :battle sounds :Granny Smith: Granny Hulk smash Loki into ground! grunt Harry Potter Re-enacted by Ponies :Rainbow Dash: Dear Dashie Potter, you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Friendship and Magic! :Fluttershy: You're a wizard, Dashie! Uh, I mean. Only if you want to be, of course. :Applejack: Do you really have that scar? gasp Holy sweet Celestiadore! :Celestia: Be warned my faithful students! The Everfree Forest is strictly forbidden, and the 3rd floor corridor is out of bounds to any pony who does not wish to suffer a most painful death. :Pinkie Pie: Mr. Potter, our new celebrity. :Derpy: Troll! In the dungeon! Troll! In the dungeon! Thought you ought to know. :Twilight Sparkle: Hagrid-shy! You've been illegally keeping a baby dragon in your home all this time?! :Fluttershy: Yes, Hermioneigh, I have. And I'm sorry. But look at him! He's just so cute! :sounds :Twilight Sparkle: According to this book, Nicholas Fla-Mare is the only known maker of the Horserer's Stone! :Rainbow Dash: Oh no! Voldemare must be trying to use it to regain his strength! :Derpy: Hello, Dashie Potter. Prepare to meet your doom. :Rarity: grunt Finally, I can breathe! You have no idea how dreadful it is back there. :Rainbow Dash: What the hay? :Rarity: Where was I? Oh! That's right. I was just about to kill Dashie Potter! :Dash choking, Derpy and Rarity crying out in pain :Rarity: Agh! The Friendship! IT BURNS! Yugioh Re-enacted by Ponies :Pinkie Pie: I begin this duel by summoning Roid Rage, Guardian of Testosterone! :Roid Rage: Yeah! :Pinkie Pie: Prepare to get dominated, Yugi Sparkle! :Twilight Sparkle: You're not going to get away with this, Pinkie Kaiba! I summon Derpy Hooves, and equip her with The Muffin of Deliciousness. The baked goods increase her friendship level by 20%! :Pinkie Pie: W-what?! No way! :Twilight Sparkle: Derpy obliterates Roid Rage, sending him to the graveyard! :explosion :Twilight Sparkle: Next, I'll place one card face-down. Your move, Pinkie! :Pinkie Pie: Your childish endeavors are pathetic! I summon the Blue Eyes, White Scootaloo in attack mode! Next, I use Wrath of the Hater! This magic card uses hatred and pessimism, causing Derpy to change to defense mode. :Twilight Sparkle: Not so fast! You activated my trap card: Love and Tolerance. It causes Derpy to love and tolerate your hater card, negating its effect! :Pinkie Pie: Nice try, but my Blue Eyes, White Scootaloo is still more powerful than Derpy Hooves! Scootaloo, attack with white lightning! :explosion :Twilight Sparkle: thinking Oh no! If I can't get a good card, I'm going to lose! If I can just believe in the Friendship of the Cards, I can win! :Pinkie Pie: thinking What's taking her so long? Woah! My thinking voice sounds funny! Echo! twice Woo! twice giggle Oh, I almost forgot. I'm still in a duel! giggle speaking Quit stalling and play your last pathetic card! :Twilight Sparkle: I call upon Celestia, Goddess of the Sun! :Pinkie Pie: What?! That's impossible! :Twilight Sparkle: Harnessing the power of the Elements of Harmony, Celestia utterly annihilates Scootaloo, bringing your friendship points to zero. :explosions :Pinkie Pie: Nooooooooooooo! Lord of the Rings Re-enacted by Ponies :Rarity: narrating Equestria has changed. I feel it in the water. I smell it in the air. I taste it in the trough. Much that once was is now lost, for nopony now live who remember it. And of all the worst things that could happen, normal this is the. Worst. Possible. Thing! Oh, and the dark lord, Sauron, forged a magical horseshoe that's threatening all of ponykind. :Octavia: Applegorn, I know that I am a unicorn, and you're an Earth pony. But, I want to be your super special somepony. And I'm willing to give up my unicorn magic to do so. :Vinyl Scratch: You have all been summoned here to answer the threat of Maredor. :Rainbow Dash: I say we give the horseshoe to Gondor! It'll make us twenty percent cooler. :Applejack: It ain't gonna increase your swag. The horseshoe answers to Sauron alone. :Vinyl Scratch: Then it is decided. The horseshoe must be destroyed. :Big Macintosh: Then what in the hay are we waitin' for? :explosion :Vinyl Scratch: The only way to destroy the horseshoe is by going deep into Maredor, and casting it into the fires of Mount Friendship from whence it came. One of you must do this. :Rainbow Dash: Nopony simply trots... into Maredor. :Scootaloo: Rainbowimer, you have wings! Just fly there. :Rainbow Dash: It's not that simple, Dodo Baggins. :Twilight Sparkle: Wait a minute. If Sauron is a neigh-sayer, then let's just convert him with the Magic of Friendship! :Rainbow Dash: One does not simply convert a neigh-sayer. Their heart is guarded by more than just hatred. There is evil within their soul that does not sleep! And their judgmental eye is ever watchful. Their heart is a barren wasteland, filled with fire, and ash, and dust! The very air they breath is pessimistic. Not with 10,000 mares could you love and tolerate them. It is folly. :Vinyl Scratch: Rainbowimer is right. We have no other choice. The horseshoe must be destroyed. :Scootaloo: I will take the horseshoe into Maredor! :Applejack: Ah swear by Celestiadalf's beard: if I can protect you, ah will. You have my sword. :Twilight Sparkle: And you have my bow. :Big Macintosh: Eeyup! :flames :Scootaloo: Celestiadalf, I heard something! :Princess Celestia: That's Pinkamina. She was once called "Pinkie", before the horseshoe found her; before it drove her mad. :Scootaloo: It's a pity Bilbo? didn't hate on her when he had the chance. :Princess Celestia: Pity? Many ponies that have friendship deserve haters, and some that have haters deserve friendship. Can you give it to them, Dodo? Do not be too eager to deal out hatred and judgment. Perhaps Pinkie has some part to play in all this. :Scootaloo: I wish the horseshoe had never come to me! I wish none of this had happened! :Princess Celestia: So does everypony who lives to see such times! But that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the friendship that is given to us. :Rarity: narrating The fellowship is breaking! :sounds and cries :Rainbow Dash: Ha! Rainbowimer does not simply die from one little arrow! Ahh! :Scootaloo: I know what I must do. It's just, I'm afraid to do it! :Rarity: Even the smallest filly can change the course of the future. :Vinyl Scratch: gasp Arwen! What happened to your horn?! :Octavia: I gave it up, to be with Applegorn. :Vinyl Scratch: You did what?! How could you! :Octavia: We're in love! I would do anything for my super special somepony. :Vinyl Scratch: Your unicorn horn is what made you special! :Octavia: But father, I... :Vinyl Scratch: You have no idea what you've done! The very thing that made you special is now lost forever. Even if Sauron is defeated, and Applegorn made king, and everything you hoped for comes true, you will still have to suffer a boring and mundane life as a magic-less Earth pony. :Octavia: But there is magic in my future. The Magic of Friendship. :Pinkamina: I told you they was tricksy! I told you they was false! :Pinkie Pie: No... master is our friend! Master likes us! :Pinkamina: Nasty little filly stole our preciousss... :Pinkie Pie: gasp This calls for extreme measures! Smeagle Pie style. :sound :Applejack: It cannot be! You fell! :Princess Celestia: Through hatred and pessimism. On the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought the darkest neigh-sayer in all of Equestria! :sounds, zapping :Princess Celestia: Until at last I threw down the hater, and smote his intolerance upon the mountainside. :Applejack: We could really use your help, Celestiadalf. Dodo and Sam are on their own, and Sauron's forces are making their way to Helm's Deep! And to make things worse, this ain't no ordinary army. It was bred for a single purpose: to destroy the world of mares. We need your help, or ponykind is doomed! :Princess Celestia: Then I shall aid you. At dawn, look to the east. :thump :Fluttershy: Many of these trees were my friends. This makes me so frustrated, I could just scream! breath, scream :Scootaloo: I can't do this, Sam. :Apple Bloom: Ah know. It's all wrong! It's like in the great stories, Mr Dodo, the ones that really mattered. Full of neigh-sayers and intolerance they were! And sometimes, nopony wanted to know the end. Because... how could the end be happy? How could Equestria go back to the way it was, when so much hatred had happened? But in the end, it's only a passing thing, this pessimism. A new day will come! And when the friendship shines, it'll shine all the clearer! Those were the stories that stayed with you, the ones that meant something, even if you were too small a filly to understand why! But ah think, Mr Dodo, ah do understand, ah know now. Foals in those stories have lots of chances of turnin' back; only, they didn't. They kept goin', because they were holdin' on to somethin'. :Scootaloo: What are we holding on to, Sam? :Apple Bloom: That there's some friendship in this world, and it's worth fightin' for. :crackling of flames :Applejack: Mares of Equestria! Ah see in y'all's eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the kindness of mares fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of loyalty. But it ain't this day! An hour of haters and broken hearts, when the age of mares comes crashing down, well it ain't this day! This day, we love and tolerate! By all that y'all hold dear on Equestria, ah bid you stand, mares of the west! :Apple Bloom: Do you remember Ponyville, Mr Dodo? It'll be Spring soon, and Sweet Apple Acres'll be in blossom; and the parasprites'll be nesting in the hazel thicket. And they'll be throwing festivals in the town square, and eatin' the first of Granny's Zap Apple Jam! Do you remember the taste of apples? :Scootaloo: No Sam, I can't recall the taste of food, nor the sound of laughter, not the Magic of Friendship. I'm... naked in the dark, with nothing, no veil between me... and the wheel of hatred. I can see him, with my waking eyes! :Apple Bloom: Then let us be rid of it, once and for all! Come on, Mr Dodo, ah cain't carry it for ya, but... ah cain carry you! C'mon! :sounds :Big Macintosh: sigh I never thought ah'd die fightin' side-by-side with a unicorn! :Twilight Sparkle: What about side-by-side with a friend? :Big Macintosh: Aeeyup! Ah could do that. :flames :Apple Bloom: What're you waitin' for? Destroy the horseshoe! Throw it in the fire! :Scootaloo: No! The horseshoe is mine! :Pinkamina: laughing No, silly, it's mine! :Scootaloo: Huh? :smack, Scootaloo cries out, Pinkamina screams, flames :explosion :Princess Celestia: Hurry! You must make haste, great eagle! The little fillies need our aid! Pokemon Re-enacted by Ponies :Narrator: As our heroes continue their journey to the Ponymon League, one trainer stands in their way. :Rainbow Dash: I'm gonna win this battle! You don't stand a chance. :Applejack: There ain't no way you can beat me. Ah have the best Ponymon ever! :being released from Poke Ball :Rainbow Dash: Woah! What's that? :Ponydex: robotic Doduo. The flightless bird Ponymon. :Rainbow Dash: Hah! This'll be easy. Go Pika-Bloom! Use Thunder attack! :Apple Bloom: Piii-kaaaa- Blooooom!! :thunderclap :Big Macintosh: It's super effective! :Pinkie Pie: Huh? What do you mean? :Big Macintosh: Well, y'see, Misty Pie, even though Doduo can't fly, she's still a flying-type Ponymon. Which means she's weak against electric attacks. :being recalled :Applejack: Go! Ponyta! :being released from Poke Ball :Twilight Sparkle: Ponyta! :Applejack: Alright, Ponyta, you can do this! Use Fire Blast! :Twilight Sparkle: Po-nyyyyy-taaa!! :Apple Bloom: Pika! :Rainbow Dash: gasp Pika-Bloom! No! :Pinkie Pie: This battle's getting intense! :Big Macintosh: Eeyup! That there was a powerful fire attack. Ah reckon Ponyta gained a lot of experience from that battle. :shimmering :Applejack: Woah! Ponyta's evolving! :Twilight Sparkle: Rapidash. :Apple Bloom: Pika! Pika pika... weakly pika... bloom... :Rainbow Dash: Sudowoodo, I choose you! :being released from Poke Ball :Fluttershy: Um... Sudo... woodo? :Applejack: Huh! You've gotta be kiddin' me. That puny lil' plant ain't no match for my Fire-type Ponymon! :Rainbow Dash: Oh yeah? Bring it on! :Applejack: Rapidash, use Fire Blast! :Twilight Sparkle: Rapi-daash! :Fluttershy: annoyed Sudowoodo! :Applejack: What? Why in the hay didn't it work?! :Rainbow Dash: Sudowoodo may look like a plant, but she's actually Rock-type! :Applejack: What?! No way. :Rainbow Dash: Sudowoodo, use Rock Slide! :Fluttershy: Sudo-woodo!! :effective sound effect :Applejack: Rapidash! :Rainbow Dash: Aww yeah! :Pinkie Pie: Yes! You won! Woo hoo! :Big Macintosh: All right! Way to go! :Applejack: Rapidash, return. :being recalled :Applejack: What in the hay is that? :Trixie: Prepare for trouble! :Rarity: Make it double! :Rainbow Dash: Oh no; it's Team Rocket! :Rarity: Jessie, that Sudowoodo looks really strong! If we bring it to the boss, he'd give us a raise for sure! :Trixie: The Great and Powerful Jessie agrees! Let's steal it, James! :Rarity: Alright! I have just the Ponymon for the job! Go, Magikarp! :being released from Poke Ball :Derpy Hooves: Karp karp! Magikarp! :Trixie: Quit messing around. being recalled We must stick to our original plan. Meowth, hit the switch! :whirring, Fluttershy screams :Rainbow Dash: Sudowoodo, use Explosion! :Fluttershy: Suuuudooooo... wooodooo!!! :Trixie and Rarity: Team Rocket's blasting off again! :in the sky :Rainbow Dash: Sudowoodo, return. :being recalled :Applejack: Woah! That was mighty impressive. You're a better Ponymon trainer than ah thought! What's your name? :Rainbow Dash: I'm Dash. Dash Ketchum! :credits Category:Transcripts